May I request?
by Serene Flassion
Summary: [A Two-Shot] A girl from another mafia family was given a mission to spy on the Vongola Family. However, she turns her back and took that chance to betray them. She seeks help out of the Vongola Decimo. Will it be given? [STILL SUCK AT SUMMARIES UGHH]
1. Chapter 1

(／・ω・)／ *drop this fanfiction here*

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┏(*´∀｀)┛ *runs away*

_[KHR does not belongs to me, it belongs to Amano Akira]_

_[BTW, I kind of wrote (First Name) (Last Name) instead of (Last Name) (First Name) so don't get confused and I'm sorry for that...]_

* * *

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" Reborn, being harsh as always, delivers a kick in the guts. Immediately, Tsuna woke up with his painful expression and clutching his stomach.

"That hurts, Reborn!"Tsuna whined as if this doesn't happen every day. "Can't you at least do it normally for once!?"Reborn didn't respond, he just stared right back at him, and then move a little bit to the right. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, confused at what Reborn is doing, until he turns to his right and glanced at his alarm, "Hie! I'm late! Reborn, why don't you say so!?"

"You know what they said..." Reborn exclaimed, "Action speaks louder than words..."

"Your actions didn't explained or show anything!" Tsuna replied as he rushes to the bathroom.

..

.

* * *

"I'm off!"Tsuna rushed out of his house and ran forward to school, hoping he's not too late before the school gate closed. 'This is all Reborn's fault! He must be the one that set up my alarm last night after I did! Ahh! Why does he have to do that!?"

"Seriously- This is the worst!" He shouted along the road.

* * *

"Tenth! That was an incredible entrance you've made this morning!" the Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera, praised his boss.

"Tsuna! That was really funny but it was really like you to just barge in and tripped over!" the Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, laughed freely.

Gokudera gritted his teeth as he scolded,"Hey! Don't make the Tenth's action look like a play to you! He did his best to arrive early!"

But being as he is right now, Yamamoto just laughed, "Sorry! That goes the same thing to you too, Tsuna. I really thought you were joking around..."

Tsuna just sighed in his seat, "It's alright, Yamamoto... Its Reborn's fault anyways for messing with my alarm..." The 6th period of their class if finally over, meaning its break-time for every students in the Namimori Middle School. However some students prefer to stay inside the class due to a certain 'leader' in the school who hates crowd and will beat them to death for overcrowding the hallway or any places no matter who or what they are. Of course, it always rings the bell in Tsuna's head, Kyoya Hibari, the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family. Almost all of the Vongola Family is in Namimori Middle School minus the two [We all know who..] and it's either coincidence or a really bad luck.. To Tsuna.

"EXTREME!"

"Big brother!"

"Kyoko! Your brother seems really hyper today too!"

"Ha-Haru... Who are we supposed to be meeting with..?"

Voices disrupt in the hall creating an eye-catching scene and a slightly small commotion. The three guardians recognized the three voices but the last one was rather new to their eyes currently.

"Sawada!" Enters the Sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa, the boxing-obsessed friend of Tsuna and part of the Vongola Family, "Today is a very special for the girls!"

"Big brother! Refrain yourself!" Little sister and the person that Tsuna admires, Kyoko Sasagawa tried to calm down her brother before causing even bigger commotion.

Later, it's the girl from other school, Haru Miura and other one that has the same uniform as hers.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan and her brother seem to be very energetic today indeed!" Haru smiled brightly, "Right, Nyo-chan? Ah, wait here. Tsuna-kun!"

"Ha-Haru!" Tsuna jolted in surprised. "What are you doing here? Wouldn't you get scold at that you left your school without a reason?!"

"Nope! Haru's elite school just let off all the students early! So Haru is currently spending her free time visiting Namimori school where Tsuna is!" replied Haru. "And Haru wants Tsuna to meet her new friend! She's a transfer student from Italy!"

"I-Italy!?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock. The fact it's where Gokudera used to live and usually people that tried to kill him before were from that country, he couldn't be less terrified. But a thought got into him, Haru is from an all-girls school so he imagined that Haru's new friend is just any average teenage girl and he's being exaggerate over the mafia thing all over again. But then... Bianchi..?

"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."a soothing voice causes him to pay attention to the person next to Haru, a girl around his height and age. She has dark brown parted and blunt end bob haircut and chestnut-colored eyes; she's also wearing the same uniform like Haru, white shirt with cream-colored vest over it and a blue ribbon her neck, black skirt, white knee-socks and brown shoes. She has a bracelet on her left wrist, silver base with a black gem in the middle. "Miura-san has told me about all of her Namimori friends and wanted me to meet them. Ah, pardon for not introducing earlier, my name is Nyoko Otaka..."

The way she spoke was barely alright but there's a still a bit of foreign accent in her voice. "Nyo-chan is from Italy, of course! She just arrived at Haru's school five months ago and Haru has been teaching her to speak our language! I think Haru did her best!" said Haru. "Also, when I spoke Nyo-chan's name out loud; I suddenly remember of Kyoko-chan and everyone else! So I have to introduce her to everyone in Namimori!"

"That sounds great, Haru!" Yamamoto laughed. "What do you say... Otaka, right? Would you like to get to know everyone as well as Tsuna's family?"

"Eh!?"

"I would love to!" Nyoko exclaimed delightfully.

"EH!?"

"Oi! Don't go decide on things, you baseball idiot!" shouted Gokudera. "But then, it wouldn't hurt to do it so to know better about us..."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

After school is over, Haru went back to her home and the Sasagawa siblings went back as well. However, Yamamoto and the others are still planning to show Nyoko around Namimori and talk about their daily life. It was like any normal student's conversation, everything is going perfectly well... until...

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Di-Dino-san!"Tsuna exclaimed in surprise to see the tall blonde man in front of his house. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting my little brother of course!" Dino laughed as he patted Tsuna on the head, "It's been a while since my last visit, hasn't?"

"W-What about your subordinates-"

"They're away for two days at least... It's not much for what I can do though..."

"And this is Dino, Tsuna's brother figure. He might be older than us but he's clumsy as Tsuna is...Also he is the head of-" said Yamamoto as he explained the details to Nyoko.

"Don't explain THAT to Nyoko!" Tsuna warned Yamamoto before it's too late.

"Nyoko!?"Dino alarmed, "You mean, Nyoko Otaka!?"

"Eh?!" The Sky, Storm and Rain guardians stared in confusion at Dino's statement. They looked back at Nyoko who is still looking really normal but they noticed her hands are shaking. Showing that she is really nervous and probably confused, Tsuna broke the silence, "Dino, how do you know Nyoko? Did you, by any chance, meet her somewhere else...?"

"Ah... how do I explain this in details?" said Dino as he sighed. "Nyoko Otaka isn't her real name. She's a spy from a mafia family back at Italy, Gioiello Family. She took little by little of information from lower rank families and increasing and so on... So basically she's finding the weaknesses of each family so that Gioiello can win against them..."

"Since Dino-san is from Chiavarone Family...THE SHE SPIED ON YOU TOO!?"Tsuna shouted.

"That's hardly the word I'm looking for actually..." said Dino. "She's not really 'spying', she's different than the way she behaves back at Italy...or that's what I've heard from Reborn..."

"Reborn-!?"

"It seems like you found each other at last!" Suddenly Reborn landed on Tsuna's head by firstly kicking him. "And it's been what? Five months already? You're a slow researcher to be honest, Otaka..."

"As if I can get information faster than I usually do, Reborn!" Nyoko exclaimed angrily. "It's not like I would give them the right information about the families that I asked me to keep a look out!"

"Re-Reborn...what's this about now!?"

"Tsuna, you have a request from an apprentice!" said Reborn. "Hear her out!"

"E-Eh..? A request..?" Tsuna look back at Nyoko who have her serious look on her face.

"Yes, I have a request to ask of you personally, Vongola Decimo..." said Nyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

(／・ω・)／ *drops second chapter*

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┏(*´∀｀)┛ *runs away*

[KHR does not belongs to me, it belongs to Amano Akira]

* * *

- Tsuna's Room –

"EH!?"

"You want me to put an end to the reign of Gioiello Famiglia!?"Tsuna stared wide-eyed at Nyoko.

"Yes..." Nyoko took a sip of her iced-coffee that Tsuna's mother provided them along with other snacks. "Gioiello Famiglia has fallen into corruption for the past few years after the 3rd generation has fallen into defeat under no circumstances. The 4th generation decided to take the position but only to be filled with destruction instead. However for us, I'm not clearly surprised how mafia can be easily in that condition. But I'm really disrupting the fact that my own father asked for their protection over his business. Of course their higher demands were impossible for my father to pay the debt, instead they took over my father's business and it became another one of their 'shadows'. They were very clear at their words, 'If anyone of you ever made any eye contact or speak of any sudden absence by anyone else, just shove them off. But if you were caught giving out our whereabouts, we will kill every single member of your family alive!'... It was funny for them to talk big like that..."

"Hey!" Gokudera spoke. "Laughing at your current situation isn't something to handle without a worry. You could get killed anytime if they observed you now!"

"Gokudera!"

"Sawada, he's right so there's nothing to be actually correct him for that. Gokudera, yes, I tend to believe they would do that if they're highly cautious about my actions alone..." sighed Nyoko. "However they didn't... can you see what their mistake is now? They're too dense to know the possibilities to let me go alone, especially since their main task is Vongola Famiglia..."

"That is a huge mistake..." said Yamamoto. "But though you sure look glad that they didn't send anyone to watch over you while you work for the past five months."

"And I want it to be like that until they're completely cleansed off for doing horrible things for the past few years..." Nyoko became determined with her words. "Sawada- Vongola Decimo, my request is to put the end of the 4th Generation of Gioiello Famiglia. Would you accept?"

"N-No..." Tsuna stuttered at his answer. "No, of course not! I just happened to involve myself in this mafia business by accident form the first place, and I didn't even want to mess with it! I happened to have accepted by the previous boss before and I don't even want to even if I know why! I'm just... an ordinary school boy who's useless at everything he does..."

"T-Tenth..."

"Tsuna..."

"... I understand your words, Vongola Decimo..," Nyoko looked down, hands gripping onto her skirt, "Maybe I'm a bit silly to think you would do this for me single-handedly... I depend too much onto other people that will do anything for others... because I still can't fight for myself... Even my two years life experienced in fighting with a long-ranged weapon, it wasn't quite enough. I'm still below my goal...I really thought I could protect what's closest to me in my entire life just because I learnt how to fight... 'My mistake, Sawada..."

Nyoko stood up and left the room, taking her half-finished mug with her along.

* * *

Sitting by the opened door to the backyard as there was a heavy downpour, she sighed at the view; fits her current mood pretty well. She thought back of what she said then put her head into her hands and sighed, "I clearly said that 'straight to the point'...who am I even messing with, it's Vongola Famiglia I'm currently facing...But even so...I..."

"You what?" Nyoko turned around and saw Tsuna standing behind her, smiling awkwardly, "Hey...Can I...Umm..."

"No need to ask...It's alright...Sawada"

Tsuna nodded as he sat the other side just a few meters away from Nyoko's position, "Say about what you said-"

"It's okay, you can just ignore like I never asked you before..."

"No, I've been thinking about it..."

Nyoko's eyes widened in surprised, "You were..?"

Again, he nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't put well together. I know your family was threatened by Gioiello Famiglia to keep quiet about their identity and you had the grudge against them...but...Why are you working for them? And if you hate them really much, why 'put an end' to their reign honestly and not...destroy the whole famiglia?"

"... I was 14 years old back then...when I decided something I should do to get my family out of it; I became a spy to study other families and their cases but at the same time, I was searching for help or anyone in specific mafia family can even lend a hand. That's when I heard of you, Vongola Decimo and your family. It was really coincidence that the head of Gioiello really wants to take you down after hearing the rumors about your family and at the same time I'm thinking that you can help me..." Nyoko stated. "Before I started working for them, the boss and I strike a deal; I lend them my help and knowledge and an heir..."

"An heir..?"

"Yes..." mumbles Nyoko. "My older brother..."

"You what!?" Tsuna shouted in stunned look. "You let them made your brother as their next boss!?"

"Like I said from before...they're dense..." Nyoko chuckles. "They might hold my family in captive but they don't know anything about us either ways... My brother doesn't even want to be ruthless or even was the Gioiello Famiglia fall into corruption since the 3rd boss taken over it. They used to be like the Vongola Famiglia... And that's the reason why he cut off the association with your famiglia because they're seeing every mafia people besides them as a threat... Kind of ridiculous as it sounds like right...?"

"...Hey, Nyoko...? You're actually...really brave to say it all like that as if it was nothing..." stated Tsuna. "You even know how to plan it all out and lastly ask me for my help... and I just turned you down because I don't want to fight anyone..."

"I don't even want to fight too..."said Nyoko. "More like, I don't even know how to either. I could only use long-ranged weapons as my aid and... it was honestly stupid and cowardly of me to use that kind of method to keep myself safe from everyone... But you... you just stepped in front and do whatever you can to protect you family since you're the boss and you have at least something or someone to protect from... And that's what I think where your strength came from..."

"Nyoko... I will help you!"

"Eh!?"

Tsuna stood up and declared, "I will help you to free your family from them! By force or whatever ways, I will certainly make them sure that they would never harm anyone again and... To make sure they will make your brother the next boss and for us to associate with each other once again..."

"Vongola Decimo..." Nyoko wiped the tears forming at every corner of her eyes, "Thank you-!"

*PAK!*

"ITTEEE!" Both of them suddenly clutch their head when something hard hits on top of it. They looked to their right to see Reborn with a mischievous smirk.

"Reborn! Why on earth would you throw that!?" (Tsuna)

"Re-Reborn-san... why me...?" (Nyoko)

"You guys were really getting absorbed into both of your talks that I'm getting real bored..." said Reborn. "And Dame-Tsuna, you were taking a long time to make an honest reply that the Gioiello Family has taken care of! And Nyoko, you could have remembered we also have another organization in Italy too".

"EEHHHH!?" (Tsuna)

"But you never told me about that! Actually, I wasn't even told there was another one back then!" (Nyoko)

"That's to prove that they're really dense and Nyoko made an honest answer too. But, both of you are denser than them!" exclaimed Reborn. "You guys will need a serious 'class' about it!"

"Don't use that excuse to kill us, Reborn!"(Tsuna)

"He tried to kill you before!? I thought he's your tutor!?" (Nyoko)

"Welcome to the Mafia Business, Otaka Nyoko!" (Reborn)

* * *

Two days after that, Nyoko received a news from Reborn that the 3rd boss of Gioiello Famiglia has fled and lost in sight. His followers were wiped out or also fled with their boss and those who weren't corrupted in mind were in relief as they still wanted to be part of the mafia. Her family was safe with the other Vongola organization as they keep the look-out for them. And lastly, her brother.

Her brother was gladly unharmed and was agreed by the rest of the members of Gioiello Famiglia to make him as the 4th boss. He even accepted to associate with the other families that were cut off years ago especially the Vongola Famiglia once again. Nyoko was glad everything works out exactly what she wants it to be, well almost. She continued her staying in Japan for another year until fully set off as a voyager to continue her job as a spy on the remaining whereabouts of other Gioiello members that scattered around the western countries.

From now on, she will stay as Haru's classmate in the elite school and will have a calm cooperation with the Vongola Famiglia. Her brother was deathly worried of course but she managed to convince that she's fine and that it wasn't the threat of Vongola members that made her stay for another year.

"Hey, Deci-"

"Nyoko! Not at school!" Tsuna interrupts as he cut off Nyoko's sentence. It's already after school and Haru left her to go home early. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to pay Vongola Decimo a visit. "My apologies, Tsunayoshi..." said Nyoko. "Where are the rest...?"

"Yamamoto has a baseball practice but I'm not sure where Gokudera is..." replied Tsuna. "Ah Nyoko, what will you be doing next semester break?"

"Travelling..." Nyoko smiled. "With remaining currency that the 'former' Gioiello Familigia 'kindly' gave me, I will travel to western countries to continue my job. They're still there lurking somewhere..."

"What?" Tsuna began to feel upset. "I thought they're gone for good. You're going to catch and imprisoned them this time...?"

"I have no other choice..." Nyoko sighed. "They have some connection and cooperation with some companies scattering around each country and they might reside there to hide from you and your members. I have asked you a request before and I'm not going to ask for another one. I'm going to take this opportunity to improve my combat skills..."

"Then be careful" Tsuna smiled. "I know you can do it, Otaka-san..."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sawada... And more thing..." Nyoko whispered, "Call me 'Ine' from now on...okay?"

"Ummm... Isn't that supposed to be direct translation from 'Rice'...?" Tsuna awkwardly laughed. "Why would I call you after a food's name...?"

'Ine' chuckles as she turned to her back, "It's a link to my real name and it's not that hard to find out! Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"N-Nyo- I mean Ine! Are you going to come back soon?!"

"Of course! Besides, I'm ready for any requests you will ask of me, Vongola Decimo!"

"Don't- Ah, what's the use..." Tsuna sighed but smile afterwards. "In that case, this is a request for you! Come back unharmed and keep on doing for the 4th Gioiello Famiglia boss and for the cooperation with us!"

"...Baka Decimo! You're truly an idiot to think I wouldn't survive!"

"A-Ah, straight and honest answer..."

"Of course, I will do that!" Ine grinned. "You're the future sake of the mafia family and the future boss of Vongola Famiglia!"

Tsuna smiled as he watched the silhouette of Ine faded into the distance. 'Ine... huh?' suddenly a thought got into him, "Ine...Rice...Since she's from Italy...maybe Gokudera will know the list of names that has that syllables!" Ah well, let's make him keep on wondering about the unusual name anyways.

* * *

[Whee ~ Finished ~ Otaka Nyoko/Ine finally have her family free and her brother as the next boss of Gioiello Famiglia ~! Ah, I know it sounds really off for someone to do that ( _ _)|| Anyways Nyoko/Ine's real name is really simple and related to the current thing she's doing for semester break ('v')/!

And another thing, I'm planning to make Nyoko/Ine's voyage to find the remaining former members and ALSO met other people that will be 'the future members of Gioiello Famiglia'. It should be 3 or 4 chapters for each future members and the minimum will 2 chapters. I don't know if I should but I really want to know if you guys, you know, wanted me to do it actually. Gioiello Familigia consists of four males and three females (including Nyoko/Ine and her brother)

Anyways, R & R, everyone and also stated that you want me to make another story about Nyoko/Ine's voyage (if you want to)]


End file.
